


Shadow's Most Embarrassing Night

by Sonic The Hedgehog (trx)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Fetish, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Friends to Lovers, Furry, Kink, Licking, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Sonadow - Freeform, Tickling, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/pseuds/Sonic%20The%20Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow has been pining for Sonic way too long.One evening, he accidentally discovers that Sonic finds ticklish guys adorable & sexy, and that he wants to end up with one.What can a black, tough nut hedgehog do with such information?He can give himself up to Sonic entirely, have the most embarrassing night of his life, and make the Blue Blur fall for him.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Shadow's Most Embarrassing Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set on Mobius, a few years from now. Sonic and Shadow are 19 years old.

Shadow the Hedgehog let out a weary, and prolonged sigh. The fact that he was here at all was a bothersome annoyance. With his arms crossed and head pointed down at the ground, he was positive that his demeanor gave off warning signs to anybody who dared gaze in his direction. It didn’t help that his eyes were narrowed in a near-permanent glare that did little to make him more approachable. He didn’t fit here at all, not with the sounds of laughter and playful cheering erupting from the beach behind him. He stopped at the entrance to the jungle and placed his gloved palm up against one of the trees, then his forehead.  
  
“What am I doing here?” Shadow asked himself under his own breath. “This is so stupid.”  
  
It was a valid question, but one that Shadow didn’t have a proper answer to give. He gazed behind him once more toward the beach and the fire that lit up the dark moon-bathed sand. He watched as a ball was hit back and forth between Tails and Knuckles while Amy and Rogue strolled along the ocean talking. He realized that he was lying to himself because his heart dropped when he didn’t spot a certain blue hedgehog. He did indeed have an answer to why he was here.  
  
“Stupid,” Shadow grumbled under his breath and shook his head. He turned back towards the thick jungle and made his way down the path until the beach and the lively party happening on it faded into the background.  
  
His body was sore and tired. Defeating Eggman with Sonic and crew felt all too routine by this point. A new world-ending scheme that they had to deal with. Today had been no different, but as per usual, the heroes were able to come out on top. Eggman was defeated, for now, and it was finally time for the victorious heroes to return to normalcy for the time being.  
  
It wasn’t until Shadow had made his way far enough into the jungle to lose sight of the beach in the thicket of trees behind him did he wonder if his presence would even be missed. He could easily hightail it home right now. It would be his style, after all. He had hardly spoken to anybody since coming here. Nobody but Rogue would miss him, and he could explain it to her later.  
  
The only person Shadow would regret not saying goodbye to, of course...  
  
“Heeeeyyyy!”  
  
Shadow felt himself freeze, stiff as stone, the moment he heard the sound of that familiar voice shout from behind him. Just as he started to turn his head, he caught sight of a blur of blue race past him. The wind hit him hard, forcing him to cover his face with his arm. He grunted and turned back to the front, where he saw the same line of blue race back toward him only to stop with a violent streak into the dirt where he stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Found you!” Sonic said and reached out his hand to point directly at Shadow until his finger was just a few inches from Shadow’s nose. “Jeez, it’s so hard to spot you when I’m running so fast! Especially in the dark!”  
  
“Spot me?” Shadow asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. He lifted his hands and pushed Sonic’s pointer finger away from his face. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Uh… no,” Sonic said, frowning at Shadow’s suggestion. “Why would there be?”  
  
Shadow felt his frown deepen. Sonic had that usual look on his face, the sort that was carefree and always had a way of making Shadow’s chest tighten up.  
  
“Then why did you run into the woods to find me?” Shadow asked. “If not because something was wrong.”  
  
“Uhh, because you just up and left,” Sonic said with a shrug. “What, I’m not allowed to worry about you?”  
  
Shadow felt a tug inside of his chest. Sonic of all people saying those words to him caused him to pause. He was forced to look away from the blue hedgehog to try and keep at bay the blush he knew was rising to his cheeks. He glared at the ground with his arms crossed and tried to keep his cool. If he even so much as looked up and saw that grin, he knew far too well on Sonic’s face…  
  
“I’m not exactly the life of the party,” Shadow said. “I figured nobody would miss me if I slipped out.”  
  
“Well, somebody did,” Sonic said, taking a step forward. “Can I walk with you, at least?”  
  
“Why?” Shadow asked instantly, coming off probably more defensive than needed. He backed up his words quickly when he realized he sounded way too harsh. “Wouldn’t you rather go and spend time with your friends?”  
  
“But you are my friend!” Sonic said.  
  
Another tug at his chest. Shadow was really growing uncomfortable with every passing moment. He dared to look up at Sonic and saw the smile he was dreading. It was one that wanted to melt the heart; he was desperate to keep cold as ice. There was a sincerity behind Sonic’s eyes that Shadow knew would be the death of him if he gazed too long. He hated how much he bought into the affection and support in Sonic’s eyes.  
  
Shadow let out a long-winded sigh. He had gone into the woods to get away from these confusing feelings. It seemed, however, that those feelings were determined to follow him.  
  
“Fine,” Shadow said. “I don’t mind if you want to walk with me. It’ll be boring, though.”  
  
Sonic shrugged and proceeded to put on a big grin that Shadow once again had to look away from. He let out a groan as he turned back toward the path and began walking, leaving Sonic behind him. He heard the footsteps of the hedgehog race to catch up, and caught the sight of the blue quilled hedgehog jog up to his side and keep pace with him as they began to go deeper and deeper into the woods.  
  
“So, uh, I hope I’m not bothering you too much,” Sonic said. “I know I kinda forced myself on this walk.”  
  
“You are,” Shadow replied, then hesitated. “But it’s alright… I don’t mind. You did well today.”  
  
That was both a lie and the truth, which only confused the tugging sensations inside of Shadow’s chest further.  
  
“Good,” Sonic said, still grinning. “You were a big help today, too. I didn’t want you feeling left out or anything like that.”  
  
“I’m not left out of anything,” Shadow said. “I showed up, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Sonic said. He chuckled, and the sound of it made Shadow once again tense up. Sonic had such a sweet laugh. It was carefree and comforting, which ironically only made Shadow more stressed to hear it. “It’s just sometimes you come off a bit cold, so it’s hard to read you.”  
  
I was infuriating just how much of an effect Sonic had over Shadow. He hated that he felt this way about the hedgehog yet stood here doing nothing about it. Even just walking beside him, hearing him laugh and watching him smile, brought a wave of calm over the hedgehog, unlike anything he had felt before. He glanced down, seeing Sonic’s hand. As embarrassing as it was to admit, he would love to walk side by side with the hedgehog holding that hand.  
  
“I’m not cold,” Shadow said, finding himself a bit defensive. Embarrassingly enough, it actually did hurt him.  
  
“Sorry,” Sonic said quickly. “I didn’t mean to attack you. I just mean… You always look grumpy or annoyed. It’s hard to know if you’re having fun or hate even being around all of us.”  
  
“If I hated being around any of you, do you think I’d keep it to myself?” Shadow asked, glancing at Sonic. He put on the slightest of grins. “You’re so dense, sometimes.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe,” Sonic admitted, not even bothering to deny Shadow’s insult. “I’m talking a lot, aren’t I?”  
  
“You are,” Shadow said. “But again, I really don’t mind.”  
  
Shadow could see Sonic grin, and it made him want to smile in return. Sonic had always been good at bringing that out in all sorts of people. It was one of the reasons Shadow found it so comforting to be around him.  
  
For a while, the two simply walked. Sonic did most of the talking, but Shadow simply enjoyed listening and making a comment here and there. He liked to watch Sonic get wrapped up in his own stories, and watch that glimmer in his eye as he got invested in talking. Sonic had an energy about him that made Shadow get caught up and forget for a moment why he was anxious at all.  
  
“Anyway, that’s about right when Knuckles pinned Tails down,” Sonic said. “I mean, I think we all knew he wasn’t gonna hit Tails or anything but man he was mad. When he finally got him down, he just started going for his sides.”  
  
“His sides?” Shadow asked.  
  
“You know,” Sonic said. “Tickling him. He just totally tore into Tails until the poor guy couldn’t take it and just started saying he was sorry over and over. Hehe, he had a really cute laugh.”  
  
Sonic paused, and then glanced down to the path. Shadow noticed there was a bit of hesitation in his tone near the end, as well as a suddenly bashful expression covering the hedgehog’s face.  
  
“It’s adorable how he’s so ticklish,” Sonic said, clasping his hands together and chuckling to himself.  
  
“Is it?” Shadow asked. He felt a twinge in his chest. He really hated hearing Sonic call somebody else cute. Was he seriously jealous over something like this?  
  
“Yeah, totally,” Sonic said. “I guess I like it more than most do, though.”  
  
Sonic chuckled again, but it was a far cry from the carefree laughter of before. This was more nervous and fidgety. Sonic fell back a few paces as they walked, and Shadow glanced behind him to see Sonic was still staring down at the path.  
  
“It’s attractive whenever a guy is ticklish,” Sonic said. “It just makes me wanna pin them down and make them giggle like crazy. I think I’d probably want to end up with somebody with super cute and ticklish paws.”  
  
Sonic blinked, shocked that he had just said that out loud. He glanced up at Shadow, who’s eyes had widened a little, and it was then that the black hedgehog realized he had caught his companion blushing.  
  
Sonic laughed it off and turned his head away. “Wow, I really am talking waaaayyyy too much,” he said. “I don’t think I’ve ever told anybody that.”  
  
There was something in the way Sonic began to carry himself that Shadow hadn’t seen before. He was vulnerable after exposing an intimate secret like that.  
  
Shadow was a tough nut who always put on a mean exterior. He rejected his own sensitivity as a weakness and felt embarrassed just thinking about it. Luckily, it had been nothing other than a mild annoyance to him his entire life, so much so that he didn’t know how sensitive he was.  
  
“That’s something I didn’t expect to learn about you tonight,” Shadow said. He found himself smirking, but only a little. There was a strange satisfaction that began to burn within him. “So… I’m really the first to hear it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sonic said, feeling about as embarrassed as he had ever felt.  
  
“I take it that means you’ve never acted out these fantasies?” Shadow asked, trying not to let his growing curiosity seep into his tone.  
  
“No way,” Sonic said, shaking his head with gusto in response. “I’ve always wanted to, but it feels a little weird asking somebody if I can play with their paws. Forget asking if I can do something like tie them up and tickle them.”  
  
Shadow's insides felt hot and aflame by now. He suddenly held the key to Sonic’s heart in his hands, a way to begin an intimate moment that could lead to more. His own heart was beating wildly upon that realization. With his brain doing everything in its power to work against him, he suddenly conjured up the image of himself in the fantasy Sonic alluded to. Though he wished to dismiss these thoughts, they continued to linger until a burning question popped into his head.  
  
Would Sonic find his paws alluring?  
  
That thought caused Shadow to stop in his tracks, allowing Sonic to take a few steps ahead before he too stopped and looked behind in confusion.  
  
“I uh… Did I say something wrong?” Sonic asked.  
  
“No,” Shadow said, crossing his arms. “I’m just thinking.” What an understatement that was.  
  
Sonic, still seemingly trying to recover from the blush of admitting his little fantasy, swayed from side to side impatiently. He was acting in a way Shadow had never seen the hedgehog act before. Sonic was vulnerable, nervous, and embarrassed all at once. The cocky and carefree spirit that Shadow knew all too well seemed to slip away.  
  
Still, that question burned in Shadow’s mind. He gritted his teeth. Was he going insane for even considering...?  
  
“Let me ask you,” Shadow began after the two of them had spent some time merely standing there in silence. “That attraction of yours… Would it make you happy to act it out?”  
  
“Why are you asking?” Sonic asked, staring at Shadow with a puzzled expression.  
  
“Just answer the question,” Shadow replied.  
  
Sonic frowned, but then let out a long sigh and shook his head. “Yeah, okay, it would really get to me,” he said.  
  
Shadow blinked and realized that those were the only words he needed to hear to convince him. As sappy and irritating as his pining over Sonic was, that annoyance wasn’t enough to distract him from the overwhelming desire to make his blue boy happy.  
  
“Then I’ll let you do it to me,” Shadow said. “How does that sound?”  
  
Sonic stared, blinked, and then continued to stare some more. Several moments passed in silence before Shadow felt a twinge of annoyance add itself to the embarrassment he was feeling.  
  
“Well?” Shadow asked, feeling his cheeks bloom red. “Say something!”  
  
“S-Sorry,” Sonic spat out, shaking his head as if he had just been ripped from a daze. “I-I was waiting for you to say you were joking! Are you for real?”  
  
“Of course I’m serious,” Shadow said, glaring in Sonic’s direction. “I wouldn’t joke about something like that.”  
  
“After just one conversation?” Sonic asked. The hedgehog still seemed to be in disbelief. He was caught between an elated expression and one of overwhelming confusion. “You’d really do that for me?”  
  
Shadow hesitated. The way Sonic was looking at him caught him off guard. The hope and joy behind Sonic’s eyes caused Shadow’s heart to start pounding faster than it had that entire night. If he looked much longer, he feared he might become overwhelmed, so he turned his head away and stared off into the woods.  
  
“Do you wanna do this to me or not?” Shadow asked. “It’s off the table if you don’t answer right now, by the way.”  
  
“Y-Yes!” Sonic spat out, moving forward up to Shadow. “Yes, yes! I-I just… I really didn’t think I’d ever heard you offer to let somebody break your shell like that.”  
  
It really didn’t help Shadow feel any less embarrassed, knowing that Sonic instantly saw how out of character this was and that it would turn the hard-to-read black hedgehog into a vulnerable, laughing mess. Shadow gritted his teeth again, the pupils of his eyes getting really small upon realizing what he had gotten himself into. But he would make it worth it and get Sonic all to himself, not planning to hold back when Sonic got aroused from it.  
  
Sonic’s smile was wide, practically reaching ear to ear as he bounced up and down on his toes. He looked like he would burst with excitement as more and more energy filled up his blue body. The sight of it caused Shadow to put on a defeated smile of his own. As long as it made Sonic happy, Shadow was pretty sure he’d do just about anything.  
  
“We’ll do it later,” Shadow said. “Not when everybody’s still around.”  
  
“Of course,” Sonic said, nodding his head with extra vigor. “You can come to my place! Nobody’ll hear you there, I promise.”  
  
Hear me there, Shadow thought, flustered. “Okay. We still have some time. Maybe you should go ba—-”  
  
Before Shadow could finish his thought, he was taken aback by the feeling of Sonic’s body crashing into his own. Suddenly, Shadow was embraced tightly. Sonic was so overwhelmed by his feelings that he just couldn’t help himself. All Shadow could do was freeze and feel his body stiffen up. He had never been so close to Sonic before.  
  
“Thanks, Shadow...”  
  
By the time Shadow felt Sonic’s body unlatch itself from his own, the blue blur was already gone. He zipped off, fast enough to kick up leaves and dirt in his wake. Shadow stared back at the path toward the beach and shook his head slightly. He placed one hand over his chest and felt his heart beating at an alarming pace.  
  
“This hedgehog is gonna be the death of me tonight,” Shadow mumbled under his breath.  
  
Still, he couldn’t help but keep a faint smile.  
  


* * *

  
The nerves Shadow felt didn’t come from the plans he had to submit himself to Sonic’s embarrassing fantasy, but more so from the worry that Shadow himself might not be adequate enough. Would Sonic even enjoy the look and feel of his paws? Would he be ticklish enough to live up to Sonic’s fantasies? Would Sonic even enjoy enacting them on Shadow as much as he would anyone else?  
  
All of these thoughts annoyed the black hedgehog. It wasn’t like him to overthink and worry about things he couldn’t control. Still, he couldn’t help it. The feelings he harbored for that blue sunshine of a hedgehog had, in the end, all the power over him.  
  
Shadow ended up speeding home. He knew he didn’t have all day, so he moved quickly. He stripped his paws and sat down, examining his padded soles like he never had before. They were just slightly rough and worn, not as perfect and ideal as he wanted them to be for Sonic. This only made him feel antsier.  
  
He grabbed what he could, which in the end was only a bottle of lotion and another of oil, and took the time to gently coat his pads with a slow and steady massage. In the back of his mind part of him questioned what the hell he was doing, but those thoughts always quieted down when he thought of the way Sonic’s eyes had lit up when he was offered the chance to explore the number one thing he wanted his future mate to have: cute, ticklish paws.  
  
“Ugh,” Shadow huffed, flustered at the very thought of it. ‘Cute’ must have been the antonym of the name Shadow, let alone ticklish paws. Years of his carefully maintained emotionless attitude were about to be shattered spectacularly today.  
  
“It’s for him…” he said under his breath, letting out a long sigh before shaking his head, knowing he could win over his crush this way. “It’s worth it.”  
  
Shadow was glad Sonic didn’t know just how much sway his desires had over him. He had no idea the sort of things that hedgehog would pull if he knew just how far Shadow would go to make him happy and to win his heart.  
  
Shadow did his best to rub and soften up his paws in the little time he had before it was time for him and Sonic to meet up again. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best he could do. He slipped on new socks and prepared himself for the wild night he was walking head-first into.  
  
  
By the time Shadow returned, the celebration had ended, and it was well beyond midnight. The embers still glowing in the remaining pit of the bonfire told him that he hadn’t missed the others by much, which meant he wasn’t late. He made his way through the darkness, thankful for his dark coat so he would be less likely to be spotted. The windows in Sonic’s room were lit, though the curtains were drawn, so light only barely peaked out through the edges.  
  
Shadow took a deep breath as he approached the door. He didn’t hesitate before knocking, as he knew it would only give his brain more reasons to be antsy if he held it off for any longer.  
  
The door opened only a second after Shadow pulled his hand away. Sonic stood there and, upon seeing the black hedgehog, his eyes lit up, and his mouth pulled into a gigantic smile.  
  
“You actually came!” Sonic said, practically bouncing with excitement.  
  
“Of course I did,” Shadow said. He stepped forward, not waiting for Sonic to invite him in before he stepped into his blue friend’s abode.  
  
“I didn’t doubt you or anything,” Sonic said, closing the door quickly as soon as Shadow was inside. “I’m just still having a hard time believing you actually offered to let me tickle you.”  
  
Shadow stared at Sonic, who was quick to look away upon the mention of his kink. He giggled nervously and swayed from side to side. Shadow had a hard time looking elsewhere, for the sight of a bashful Sonic caused his heart to melt. It was at that moment that Shadow truly knew he was lost. He’d let Sonic do anything to him.  
  
“How are we meant to do this, exactly?” Shadow asked.  
  
“Oh,” Sonic said, blinking and snapping out of his bashful daze. “I don’t really know. I guess I was kind of waiting to see if you’d actually show up before I thought about that. Also, I didn’t want to get too excited about trying anything just to have you say no.”  
  
Shadow decided to keep it to himself that if it was Sonic asking for it, there was likely nothing he’d refuse at this point. That was a dangerous thing to let Sonic know in this situation.  
  
“This night is for you,” Shadow said, staring into Sonic’s eyes. “You’re gonna have to be the one who leads me here.”  
  
“Right,” Sonic said, a bit nervously. He glanced over to the bed at the back of the room and pointed over to it. “How about we start slow, get into the mood? Maybe go over there and take off your shoes?”  
  
Shadow nodded and made his way to the end of the bed where he sat himself down. He didn’t get further than slipping one of his fingers into his socks and shoes before he was interrupted.  
  
“Wait,” Sonic said.  
  
Shadow paused and glanced up with a puzzled look.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Sonic seemed to freeze. He stood there in silence for several moments before Shadow felt annoyed and pressed further.  
  
“Spit it out...”  
  
“I just was wondering… Can I maybe take your shoes off?” Sonic asked.  
  
By now, the blue hedgehog was clearly blushing. Shadow felt his heart skip a beat at seeing such a new and bashful side of his crush. Slowly, he pulled his finger out of his shoe and lowered his paws one by one until they were hanging off the edge of the bed.  
  
“Knock yourself out,” Shadow said.  
  
Sonic grinned nervously but seemed to fight to restrain it as he moved forward. He fell to his knees in front of Shadow and hesitantly reached out his hands. The touch of his fingers was so light Shadow didn’t even feel the pressure until his heel was tugged upward.  
  
Sonic moved slowly, as though he were treasuring the moment. He pulled Shadow’s shoe off slowly along with his sock, revealing his heel and then arch. By the time the fabric was up and over Shadow’s toes, Sonic tensed up. He let go of Shadow’s shoe, letting it fall and clang against the floor. He grabbed the other one with a bit more vigor and pulled it off twice as fast. It too fell against the floor, and  
  
“Well?” Shadow asked gently after several moments passed without a word.  
  
“Oh,” Sonic said. “Sorry, I’ve just never… I never let myself get close to paws like this.”  
  
Shadow paused and stared down at Sonic. He realized very quickly that Sonic was squirming and growing more and more nervous by the second. He had never seen the hedgehog get quite so flustered, and it was all because of the mere sight of his two bare paws. There was a strange power that came with the realization that Sonic was acting this way because of something Shadow was giving him. With a slight smirk, Shadow realized that power and slowly lifted his right paw when Sonic wasn’t looking. He let it touch lightly against Sonic’s cheek, using his toes to brush gently. Sonic let out a gasp and jumped, pulling himself away.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Shadow teased. “Aren’t you gonna play with them?”  
  
Sonic’s face looked as though it were about to become as red as Knuckles. After glancing up at Shadow to see that he was serious, the hedgehog reached out his hand slowly and grabbed the paw that had just been touching his face. He stared at the sole and its pads for a moment, an expression on his face that was hard for Shadow to read. The very next thing he did was move his face down, and press it against the sole.  
  
Shadow bit back a gasp. His fingers curled, forming fists filled with the sheets at the end of the bed. He could feel Sonic’s face slide slowly as he rubbed against the paw. Shadow felt the threat of a giggle build up in his chest, but he was able to bite it back. Still, it surprised him just how sensitive he was.  
  
“Oh gosh,” Sonic said under his breath once he pulled his face away. He let out a gasp of air, and Shadow realized his blue companion had been holding his breath. It seemed as though he had been so caught up in the moment that he had forgotten to breathe.  
  
“Do you like ‘em?” Shadow asked. “I’m sure there are many paws you’d rather play with.”  
  
“Heh,” Sonic said, shaking his head. “They’re totally perfect, Shadow.”  
  
What a strange compliment. What was even stranger was the feeling it put into Shadow’s belly. He felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over him that he didn’t expect. Suddenly he was fighting the urge to smile. This damn hedgehog had such an effect on him.  
  
It wasn’t long before Shadow was forced to drop those thoughts and focus on Sonic picking up both of his footpaws at once. He grabbed each sole by the heel and lifted them up until they were facing Sonic’s face. The hedgehog licked his lips, and his eyes seemed to glimmer with a look of lust that Shadow hadn’t expected but welcomed. The fact that Sonic was staring at HIS paws with such a look practically shattered his hard shell.  
  
Sonic moved his face forward once more, and this time properly buried his face into both paws at once. Sonic lifted his arms and hugged Shadow’s paws to press them tighter to his face. He rubbed his head up and down and then back and forth. Once more, the desire to giggle built up within Shadow, but it didn’t quite become hard to hold back until he felt the light touch of something wet run up against the arch of his left sole.  
  
“A-Ahhhah…” Shadow opened his mouth to let out a sound that was neither gasp nor laugh, but something in between. His fingers curled tighter into fists. Sonic was licking his soles. Shadow could feel the tongue glide upward until it reached the ball of his paw and then watched as Sonic’s eyes reappeared over his toes. His tongue went all the way up to Shadow’s big toe, where his lips proceeded to wrap around and suckle gently. He glanced up, and for a brief moment, the two hedgehog’s locked eyes.  
  
By all means, Shadow should feel like the dominant one in this scenario. He was on a bed while Sonic was on his knees, and he was the one having his paws licked and worshipped. Yet, for some reason, Shadow wasn’t feeling very in control of this situation. He felt his grip on the situation, getting weaker as the desire to giggle rose and rose. Sonic pulled his lips away and proceeded to grin shily.  
  
“Heh, you’re sensitive, aren’t you?” Sonic asked. “I heard you giggle.”  
  
“I did not!”  
  
“Yeah, you did.”  
  
Before Shadow could ask himself how the tables had been able to flip so dramatically in such a short time, Sonic got up.  
  
“Can you get on your back?” Sonic asked. “And raise up your legs.”  
  
“E-Excuse me?” Shadow asked.  
  
“You said I could do anything I want, right?” Sonic asked. That damn grin returned, and Shadow realized he was entirely powerless to fight back. Flustered as he was becoming, he was quick to oblige Sonic’s request. He scooted himself back a bit and rolled onto his back, where he proceeded to lift his legs into the air. He gripped himself by the thighs and stared down between his legs to watch as Sonic crawled up onto the bed and rose onto his knees, so he was at a better level with Shadow’s paws.  
  
“Like this?” Shadow asked.  
  
“Perfect,” Sonic said. “Now tell me if it gets too intense, okay?”  
  
Shadow didn’t bother to explain to Sonic that he wasn’t sure if anything Sonic did to him would be ‘too intense’ for him to handle. Arming the hedgehog with that knowledge could prove dangerous.  
  
Sonic grabbed Shadow’s paws once more by the ankles, one in each hand. He pulled the left paw up to his face, where he let out his tongue and drug it against Shadow’s heel. Shadow felt his toes involuntarily splay at the sensation. He turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut. The tip of Sonic’s tongue glided like that of a feather, teasing and tormenting as it left a trail of saliva in its wake. Though it tickled, Shadow managed to keep himself together. That was, of course, until Sonic’s fingers on the other paw moved up as the blue hedgehog gripped the sole from the back. His fingers settled on Shadow’s arch, where they began to press and glide with the slightest of movements.  
  
“Mmmhm…”  
  
It was no longer enough for Shadow to simply fight off the laughter with willpower alone. He had to grit his teeth to keep himself from laughing, and even then, a sound escaped him that he could not control.  
  
“Oh, Shaddy,” Sonic said, sounding amused. “I’m barely touching you!”  
  
“Q-Quiet,” Shadow snapped quickly, afraid that saying anything else might cause him to let out a guffaw or two.  
  
Sonic giggled, and then went right back to burying his face against Shadow’s paws. In response, Shadow shut his eyes tightly and focused on not reacting too harshly from the touch. The sensation was so alien that Shadow felt himself getting lost in it. His mind kept reminding him again and again that his secret crush was doing this to him.  
  
The slight touch of a finger was all it took for Shadow to snap his eyes open. He looked down to see Sonic gripping his black toes and pushing them back. With his other hand, Sonic lifted a finger and pressed it down to the center of Shadow’s sole. The black hedgehog stiffened along his entire body, yet Sonic, who was touching the softest part of him, seemed not to notice as he began to drag his finger along the naked arch.  
  
“Mmmph!” Shadow felt his eyes bulge. Before he could think to act or fight it, he opened his mouth for a gasp, surprised at just how sensitive he was, and with it came an uncontrollable bout of laughter.  
  
“A-Ahahaha!” Shadow cried out.  
  
Sonic didn’t stop when Shadow broke, though in the last few moments before Shadow squeezed his eyes shut, he saw that Sonic looked somewhat surprised to see such a violent reaction.  
  
The only thing Shadow could do was wrap his arms around his midsection, and hold himself tight enough to mimic a straightjacket. As the finger traveled south to his heel, he bit down on his lip in an attempt to recompose himself, but he realized quickly it was far too late. Now that he started laughing, it was going to be nearly impossible to stop.  
  
“E-Ehehehe!” Shadow continued to giggle. “O-Ohoho gosh! Ahahaha!”  
  
“Oh my goooosh,” Sonic cooed sweetly. “You’re so sensitive, that’s sooo cute! What happens if I do it here?”  
  
Shadow wanted to burst into flames for this being “sooo cute,” and he was dreading where ‘here’ exactly was. He felt not one, but two fingers dig right into the pad just under his toes. The poor squirmy hedgehog stood no chance. Without a second thought, he exploded squealing.  
  
“A-Ahahaha!” His voice was rough and deep, even under the duress of tickle torture. “N-Nohohot there! Ehehehee!”  
  
“Oh, now I just GOTTA keep tickling here!” Sonic said eagerly and began to dance a set of fingers against the ball of the sole.  
  
“Nohohohoooo!” Shadow cried out.  
  
It felt silly to Shadow that he was begging and pleading and crying out while currently unrestrained. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he could pull away at any time. Of course, that voice was instantly drowned out by the reminder that he was doing this for Sonic, and to ultimately attract him. Even if it tickled him half-insane, as he was very much willing to do it, he wouldn’t say a word against it.  
  
“Oh!” Sonic gasped.  
  
Shadow felt something press up to his inner thigh, and suddenly the tickling stopped.  
  
Suddenly the tickling stopped. Shadow took in a gasp of air as he felt his ankles be released. His soles pressed to the bed, with Sonic still sitting between his legs. Shadow took a moment to catch his breath. When he looked down at Sonic, he saw that the blue hedgehog was tugging at the sheets and pulling a bundle up between his legs. His face was also red and getting redder by the second.  
  
“I uh…” Sonic said before laughing nervously. “I think I got a little excited there.”  
  
Shadow could see as Sonic squirmed in place the hint of what was between his legs. It seemed as though all of that paw worship and tickling had gotten him riled up. Shadow felt his heart practically race when he realized he had been the one to do that to Sonic.  
  
“Well,” Shadow said, glancing away to hide the fact that he too was blushing. “If we’re going to continue, we can’t do it like this.”  
  
“Huh?” Sonic asked. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean,” Shadow said, taking in a deep breath of air. “You need to tie me up, obviously. You saw how I can’t take it, to my own dismay, and you were hardly touching me! I don’t know how intense you intend to torture me tonight, but I’d rather not kick you in the face for no reason.”  
  
Sonic put on a grin and began to chuckle. He nodded, seeming to forget the nerves he just expressed. It was strange just how bashful Sonic was when it came to his paw and tickle fantasy. Shadow couldn’t help but find him adorable, and more so than usual.  
  
“I’ve got something,” Sonic said.  
  
Sonic hopped off the bed, momentarily leaving Shadow lying there on his back, wondering what he had gotten himself into. His heart was racing, and his paws still felt the sensation from the light touches Sonic had unleashed upon them. Was he seriously going to allow himself to be tied up and humiliated further?  
  
“Got it!” Sonic said, racing back to the bed and holding a bundle of rope in his arms. The smile on his face was wide and pure, catching Shadow off guard.  
  
Yes… He really was going to let it happen.  
  
In the end it made the most sense to bind Shadow to the bed’s four corners. It was perhaps the most accessible position. Shadow let Sonic tie up his wrists one by one in silence as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. It wasn’t until Sonic had gotten down to Shadow’s ankles that he paused with the rope wrapped but not tied adequately around one of his paws.  
  
“Something wrong?” Shadow asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Sonic said, chuckling under his breath and looking down at Shadow. “I’m just having a lot of fun. Thanks again, Shadow.”  
  
Shadow could feel his face grow hot. There was so much genuine warmth radiating off of Sonic that the black hedgehog was caught between feeling light-headed or sick. He glanced away and frowned.  
  
“Just hurry up and finish tying me,” Shadow said.  
  
Sonic did as he was told, and within minutes Shadow found himself entirely bound and unable to move. He gave each of the four corners a good tug, finding that Sonic had left him truly no easy escape. With his body spread out like an X, that inability to hide started to come to the forefront. He stared down at Sonic, who was on his knees between Shadow’s spread legs.  
  
“Comfy?” Sonic asked.  
  
“I don’t really think me being ‘comfy’ is the point of this,” Shadow said, smiling at Sonic with a taunting sort of grin. “Are you going to sit there asking silly questions, or are you going to embarrass me?”  
  
A glimmer flashed across Sonic’s eyes after Shadow finished speaking. The hedgehog nodded his head excitedly.  
  
“Oh!” Sonic said, giving a look as though a lightbulb had just flashed on above his head. “One last thing!”  
  
Sonic raced off, leaving a blur of blue in his wake. Moments later, he returned to the bed, crashing down beside Shadow. He was holding a long strip of white cloth in his hand. He stretched it out with both hands, and suddenly Shadow understood what it was.  
  
“A blindfold?” Shadow asked.  
  
“Yeah!” Sonic said. “This way, you won’t know what’s coming. Just let me know if things get too intense, okay?”  
  
“Heh, I think I can handle a bit of tickling,” Shadow said. He knew he sounded far too cocky, considering the volumes he had managed to hit when Sonic had barely been touching him before.  
  
Sonic put the blindfold over Shadow’s eyes, plunging him into a world of black. He heard the bed creak as Sonic slid off, then listened to the sound of the blue hedgehog racing around the room as he snatched up unknown items. Once he returned, Shadow could hear a collection of tools fall at the end of the bed, clanging up against each other. The next thing he felt was a hand reach down and grab him by the left paw. Shadow let out a bit of a gasp, as he hadn’t expected to feel anything just yet.  
  
“This might feel a little cool,” Sonic said.  
  
Sonic wasn’t lying. The next thing Shadow felt on his sole was the sensation of a cool, creamy substance of some kind. It was being spread out, allowing Sonic’s fingers to glide with ease from top to bottom. After the initial shock wore off, Shadow guessed the feeling was the touch of lotion, or perhaps oil. Sonic was using both of his hands now to rub and massage Shadow’s paw gently, working in the lotion the best he could.  
  
Though Shadow would likely never admit this out loud, the massage was far more enjoyable than he let on. Sonic’s fingers were gentle in the right places and rough in others. Though those same fingers had just been used to torture Shadow, now they only existed to please each and every inch of his paw.  
  
“Nnngh,” Shadow let out the tiniest of sounds. Sonic didn’t seem to notice, of which he was eternally grateful.  
  
After several minutes Sonic repeated the same process on Shadow’s other paw. He massaged slowly, working in the oils and lotions slowly. Shadow could hear the blue hedgehog hum a tune under his breath. Sonic was enjoying himself, at least.  
  
“All done,” Sonic said, pulling his fingers away from Shadow’s newly massaged paws.  
  
“I thought this was supposed to be torture,” Shadow joked. “I could get used to a bit more of that.”  
  
“Sorry, big guy,” Sonic said. “I think you knew what you were getting into when you let me tie you up. You’re gonna get it now...”  
  
Sonic’s teasing only made Shadow smile. Despite now fully knowing how unreasonably uncomfortable tickling could be, he didn’t feel dread at the idea at the moment. After all, Sonic was enjoying himself.  
  
Sonic, without giving Shadow any proper warning, decided to make good on his word and begin the torment. He grabbed Shadow by the toes on his right paw and pulled them back. Shadow let out a gasp of surprise, but it was quickly overtaken by an uncontrollable bout of laughter the moment Sonic laid his fingers from his other hand down against the ball of Shadow’s paw and began to run them wild.  
  
“A-Ahahaha!” Shadow cried out.  
  
As it turned out, freshly applied lotions made paws very sensitive. There was little to no resistance on his paw pads now, which made it easy for Sonic to get the most humiliating sounds out of Shadow without even trying.  
  
“Aww, so cute,” Sonic teased. “You’re waaaay too used to fingers, though! I wanna try something different!”  
  
“Wh-Whahahat are you dohohoing?” Shadow cried out.  
  
Of course, Shadow’s cries of confusion were ignored. The way he discovered what Sonic was planning was to feel it himself. The tickling fingers were gone for no less than five seconds before a new, and far greater horror arrived in their place. Shadow heard the sound of a faint buzzing first and had just enough time for the fur on the back of his neck to stand up before he felt the touch of something dig right up to the underside of his toes.  
  
“A-Ahahahahaaaaa! Whahahat the hell? Ehehehee! Ahahahaa!”  
  
Shadow broke. Something was digging up between his big toe and the one next to it. Whatever the tool was buzzed and spun. Tiny, hard bristles of some sort dug into his sensitive flesh and left a trail of ticklish agony in their wake.  
  
“You like it?” Sonic asked, barely audible above Shadow’s laughter. “It’s an electric toothbrush!”  
  
“Y-Yohohou jeheherk!” Shadow cried out.  
  
“Oh, I’m a jerk now?” Sonic asked. He took the toothbrush and began to move it away from the spot it had been focusing on. Now it ran left to right, gliding against the underside of Shadow’s vulnerable and pulled back toes. “You’re sooo brave insulting me right now. Brave, or an idiot!”  
  
“Eheheheheee!” Shadow laughed, squealing and guffawing like mad as he pulled at all four of his bindings at once. There was no doubt in his mind that despite wanting to stay put and keep Sonic happy, his body had other plans and was genuinely trying its best to break free. He was both glad and furious that he had suggested the rope. His body thrashed side to side, causing the bed to creak and cry out as the springs were put under stress.  
  
Sonic eventually let go of Shadow’s toes, but it was only so that he could grip the midsection of the paw well and keep it from squirming. Though he was able to freely splay and wiggle his toes now, it did the black hedgehog little good as the toothbrush had grown bored of that area. The spinning bristles ran themselves down, leaving a ticklish trail of agony in their wake before settling right in the center of Shadow’s paw against his arch.  
  
“AAAAHAHAAAA!” Shadow practically exploded.  
  
“Oooh, a sweet spot?” Sonic asked, pressing the brush harder once Shadow’s laughter had gotten to the point of nearly screaming. He was ruthless. “Tickle tickle tickle!”  
  
“I’M GOHOHOHNA KILL YOHOHOU!” Shadow cried out.  
  
Shadow’s threats were made rather empty, given all he could do was squirm and laugh his head off. Sonic ruthlessly teased and tormented that same spot for as long as he could get away with, leaving Shadow nothing more than a squealing mess. The longer it went on, the less strength he had for writhing and fighting his bindings. The sensation alone of that brush head whirling around his arch was enough to drive him mad and push him closer to the edge of hysteria. It just kept pressing down and running in circles, all while Sonic mocked him by humming and giggling cheerily from the paw of the bed.  
  
“I had no idea a big strong hedgehog like you was SO ticklish,” Sonic cooed happily. “Oh, man, I could sit here all night without getting bored. Is this arch seriously such a bad spot?”  
  
“AAAAAHAAAAA!” Shadow practically screamed when Sonic pressed the toothbrush deeper.  
  
“Guess so!” Sonic said. “Poor you, Shadow.”  
  
Shadow was driven to the point where his laughter began to nearly mimic whimpering before Sonic let up. The moment the brush pulled away and remained far from his arch, Shadow scrunched his paw and kept it that way. He gasped for air and felt the rest of his body relax as all the roped corners of the bed went slack.  
  
“You good?” Sonic asked. “Hope I didn’t go too far there.”  
  
“I’m… not… that weak…” Shadow said, trying to put the force of his usual gruffness behind his words although he was gasping for air.  
  
“That’s good,” Sonic said. The bed creaked a bit, and Shadow could imagine Sonic rocking back and forth. “Uh, Shadow? You kinda got… something…”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Shadow had been wondering which of them was going to be the one to point out the fact that Shadow’s cock had awoken during that ordeal. It seemed that Sonic had worked up the nerve first. Shadow bit the inside of his cheek. His cock was fully hard and sticking straight up. With his legs spread, there was no way he could hide it now.  
  
“Didn’t expect that,” Shadow admitted.  
  
Despite how calm his voice might have sounded, his thoughts were a mess. What exactly had it been that caused him to get so turned on? Was it the tickling? Was it just the intense sensations? Was it that his crush did it to him?  
  
“If it makes it any better,” Sonic said after a few moments of silence. “I’m kinda really turned on now too.”  
  
Sonic’s words broke through Shadow’s wall of thoughts. Did it really matter WHY he was turned on by all of this? If the goal was to make Sonic happy, surely his body reacting like this was a positive.  
  
“Are we gonna keep going?” Sonic asked.  
  
There was a hint of hopefulness in Sonic’s voice. The hedgehog was clearly aware of the feelings and embarrassment Shadow might be feeling now. He wasn’t going to ask directly to keep their game going, but Shadow knew it was what he wanted more than anything. To even think of stopping it now would be cruel not only to Sonic but Shadow as well.  
  
“What sort of question is that?” Shadow asked. “Of course we’re going to keep going! You can’t break me that easily.”  
  
Sonic giggled, and to Shadow, it sounded relieved. Any confusion or worry Shadow might have felt suddenly faded. He was having fun. What did it matter how his body chose to react?  
  
“You’re gonna regret saying that last bit,” Sonic said, quick to pull himself back into the swing of things. “I got something that’ll really make you squeal.”  
  
Those words sent a shiver up Shadow’s spine. He couldn’t determine if it was worry or excitement that flooded his system. Regardless, his paws scrunched at the promise of squealing. His heart raced as the bed creaked, telling him that Sonic was leaning over to pick up another one of the tools he had left scattered. A few moments later, a hand settled on the back of his right paw. Shadow involuntarily let out a gasp.  
  
“Ah!”  
  
“Oooh, jumpy,” Sonic teased. “I’m really breaking that tough shell of yours, hm?”  
  
“Sh-Shut up!” Shadow said.  
  
“Oh, I’ll have to punish you for that little outburst,” Sonic said with a feigned disapproving tone. “You really should watch your mouth when you’re all helpless like this!”  
  
Shadow hardly had a moment to prepare before Sonic made good on his promise, and set his new tool of torment right down against Shadow’s paw pad. The moment it so much as touched him, he felt panic set into his stomach. Soft bristles were scribbling over his pad. Whatever it was, it was large enough to reach past either side of his sole in width. Sonic hardly had to start sliding it side to side before an overwhelming need to giggle exploded out of Shadow.  
  
“G-Gahahaha! Whahahat is that!?”  
  
“This?” Sonic asked, slowly and tormentingly running the massive tool back and forth along Shadow’s already tender soles. “Just a scrub brush. Normally it’s meant to really dig in and clean things. Turns out, it also works really well for sensitive and adorable hedgehog paws!”  
  
Shadow felt his cheeks flush at that last sentence. He didn’t have much time to process just how thrilling it felt to have his paws called adorable by Sonic before the torture continued.  
  
Sonic was quick to pick up the pace. He pressed harder on the top of the scrub brush, forcing the bristles to dig even deeper than before. He no longer lightly and carelessly drug the brush side to side, but outright drug the brush with the intent to rip as much laughter and squealing out of Shadow as he could. All he had to do was grab Shadow by his big toe and pull back, and the rest of his paw was virtually helpless. He couldn’t do as much as scrunch his paw as the scrub brush made its way down his paw.  
  
“BAAAHAHAHAAA! NOHOHOOO! EHEHEEEE!”  
  
Shadow didn’t bother trying to contain his laughter. If the toothbrush had been enough to make him laugh, he stood no chance against something as evil as this scrub brush. There was nowhere for his paws to hide that the brush could not reach as long as Sonic was wielding it.  
  
One thought ran through Shadow’s head over and over again. This was too much. It was far more intense than he had ever expected tickling to be. He pulled harder on his bindings than he had that entire night, squealing and practically screaming as Sonic began to drag the brush up and down at alarming speeds. His wrists and ankles began to ache, and his chest began to as well from all the laughter. His mind could hardly focus on anything other than the unbearable sensations of that damn brush assaulting his paws. He was going to lose it. There was no way he could mask this the way he did his usual emotions.  
  
“Tickle tickle tickle!” Sonic continued to tease Shadow as he went on. Despite the genuine torture he was inflicting on the black hedgehog, Sonic sounded delighted and seemed to have the time of his life. It was practically the only thread of sanity Shadow had left. His desire to make Sonic’s fantasies come true overpowered any wishes he had for the tickling to stop.  
  
That and his fully erect cock had only gotten more stimulated the longer his paw was scrubbed.  
  
Shadow was offered a break only in the few seconds it took to switch paws. He hardly had enough time to gasp for air before the scrub brush attacked his other paw. Sonic didn’t even try to tease this time and went straight for the scrubbing.  
  
“AHAHAHAAAAA! YOHOHOU’RE EVIL!”  
  
“Now, that’s just rude!” Sonic snapped back. “You act like I’m torturing you or something. What’s wrong, the big tough hedgehog can’t stand a little tickling on his soft paws?”  
  
Shadow’s face might as well have been as red as Knuckles. Sonic teasing him was a rush unlike anything else. There was an overwhelming desire within the usually brooding hedgehog to not let this stop. He wanted Sonic to continue tickling him, and worship him, and make comments about how much he loved his paws. Even as his laughter peaked, he couldn’t help but think to himself how exciting this whole thing was.  
  
When the scrub brush was finally pulled away for good, Shadow was left an exhausted and panting mess. As his limbs relaxed, his head turned to the side. His body felt weak, and his soles still tingled with the memory of those damn bristles.  
  
“Th-That all you got?” Shadow asked, trying to sound tough despite his exhaustion. “I coulda kept going.”  
  
“Heh, I was worried you were gonna pass out or something,” Sonic admitted. “Besides… You look a little pent up.”  
  
Referring once again to his erection.  
  
“You know,” Shadow said, tugging at his wrists once again. “This isn’t really fair.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Sonic asked, sounding confused.  
  
“I can’t hide at all,” Shadow said, pulling at his bindings. “You made sure of that. It’s not really fair that you get to hide because of this blindfold.”  
  
Sonic paused. It took him a moment, but he seemed to understand Shadow’s words rather quickly.  
  
“You’re right,” Sonic said. “Hold on a sec.”  
  
The bed creaked as Sonic crawled up closer to Shadow’s head. The next thing Shadow felt were fingers pulling at the fabric over his eyes and tugging upward. For a moment, the light above blinded him, but once his eyes adjusted, he looked over at Sonic to see a sheepish looking hedgehog smiling down. Shadow’s eyes couldn’t help but wander further, and there he saw the fully erect cock he had been expecting.  
  
“Well?” Sonic said. “No hiding now, right?”  
  
Shadow smiled, and in return, Sonic giggled. That sound was so pleasant for Shadow to hear.  
  
“Hey, I still wanna give you that break,” Sonic said. “But I kinda wanna do one last thing before we wrap this up.”  
  
“Go ahead,” Shadow said, smirking. “I’m sure I’ll regret saying that, though.”  
  
“Heh, don’t worry,” Sonic said, crawling back down to the foot of the bed. “It’s not gonna make you squeal.”  
  
This time when Sonic made a move to grab Shadow’s paw, it wasn’t to hold it in place for tickling, but so he could slowly unbind his ankles from the rope. The moment his paw was free, Shadow felt a slight pain where he had been ruthlessly tugging on that rope. Sonic did the same to his other paw and freed it as well, leaving Shadow only bound up by his wrists above his head.  
  
Once both of Shadow’s paws were free, Sonic grabbed the right one. He was sitting down with his legs apart. When Shadow looked down, he could see Sonic’s erection still going strong. He then watched as Sonic pulled the paw up to his face and buried himself in it. He went for the attack straight away, attacking the heel with his tongue and dragging it upward. After all the scrubbing and torment his paws had received, it felt strangely relaxing to feel the touch of Sonic’s tongue bathe his paw pads.  
  
“Nngh,” Sonic let out a tiny moan. He grabbed the other paw and lifted it as well, holding it up so that both paws were pressed side by side. Sonic buried his face in them and let out a muffled sound of delight. He began to squirm and twist on the bed. Shadow could see through a slight crack between his legs Sonic’s cock had left a light stain of pre-cum on the bedsheet where it rested. He was perhaps even more pent up than Shadow.  
  
“Do my paws really make you that happy?” Shadow asked.  
  
“Mmhmm,” Sonic said, not making a move to pull his face away from the paw and merely making a muffled reply. “Oo oot!”  
  
“What?” Shadow asked, laughing at Sonic’s unintelligible speech.  
  
“I-I said they’re so cute!” Sonic said when he pulled his face back.  
  
It was then that Shadow decided to do something daring. Perhaps the events of the evening had made him braver, or maybe it was just a desire within him to finally get really close to his secret crush. Regardless, he decided to gently pull both of his paws away from Sonic’s grasp.  
  
“H-Hey,” Sonic said as the paws were ripped from him. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“Nope,” Shadow said, smiling down at Sonic. “Just stay still.”  
  
Sonic looked puzzled, but when Shadow’s paws began to move down, his eyes widened. Suddenly, Shadow’s paws were up against Sonic’s cock. His arches pressed together, holding the cock between them.  
  
“Ahh!” Sonic let out a whine. “Sh-Shadow…”  
  
“Shhh,” Shadow said in a soothing tone. “Just let me, you kinky hog..”  
  
Sonic’s cheeks flared up with a blush. He covered his face with one hand, but only briefly as he couldn’t seem to look away from the paws currently rubbing up and down his cock.  
  
“Nnngh… ahhh… Shadow…” Sonic whispered quietly.  
  
For the first time that night, it was time for Shadow to take the wheel. Despite being half bound, Shadow knew he had full control of the situation. Sonic was practically putty in his paws the moment he started toying with that cock. He started slow, rubbing his soles all over until he found an excellent place to settle and create a rhythm. His toes gripped Sonic’s shaft from the base up to just below the head. Shadow hardly had to move his paws up and down in a pumping motion to get a slew of delightful reactions from Sonic.  
  
“Ahhh,” Sonic continued to whine and whimper with delight. His hands went down to the sides of the bed, where he proceeded to clutch the sheets. His body trembled with delight each time those toes stroked him, yet his lower body remained still as a statue.  
  
“I bet you’re having so much fun,” Shadow teased. “How many times have you fantasized about soft, curvy paws rubbing your cock?”  
  
“Nnngh…” Sonic whined, clearly becoming more flustered by Shadow’s teasing.  
  
“You got to tickle me senseless, you got to lick my paws, and now you get to cum aaaallll over my soles,” Shadow continued to speak as he sped up the movements. “That little kink of yours really got to go wild tonight, didn’t it?”  
  
“Shadow,” Sonic said. His voice was almost a whisper. Judging by the way his lower body began to tremble and slowly move back and forth, Shadow could see he was getting close.  
  
Giving a pawjob wasn’t as difficult as it initially seemed. Once he had the flow down, he was able to do it naturally, and focus all of his energy on teasing the hedgehog who had made his night one filled with torment.  
  
“You wanna cum, don’t you?” Shadow asked.  
  
“Y-Yes!” Sonic whined. “I wanna cum on your paws, Shadow...”  
  
“Such a good hedgehog,” Shadow teased. Now each time Shadow stroked up and down, he could hear Sonic give a whimper of delight.  
  
“I’m close,” Sonic said softly. “Shadow, I…”  
  
There wasn’t time for Shadow to hear the rest of whatever Sonic was going to say. The hedgehog hit the point of no return mid-sentence, and suddenly he was squeezing his eyes shut and letting out the most drawn-out and loud moan Shadow had ever heard. His hips thrust forward, and Shadow felt the sensation of sticky cum exploding between his toes. He could practically feel each and every shot against his pads. Cum dribbled down his arches and down to his heels.  
  
Shadow pulled his paws apart slightly. It was impossible to move his toes without feeling how much seed was sticking between them.  
  
“Oh my gosh,” Sonic gasped, hips twitching in the afterglow, both paws still resting on his cock... “Oh my gosh, Shadow, that was amazing …”  
  
“Heh, a secret dream come true, kinky hog.”  
  
Sonic stared down, his face still a hot blushing mess. He stared at Shadow’s paws briefly before his eyes widened slightly, and suddenly he hopped off the bed.  
  
“Hold on,” Sonic said.  
  
The hedgehog raced off in a blue blur only to return momentarily. He was holding a towel now and standing beside Shadow. He reached down a hand and quickly undid one of his wrist bindings. Once that was freed, Shadow went to work on removing his other binding as Sonic went to the edge of the bed and pressed the towel up against one of Shadow’s paws.  
  
The towel itself was surprisingly soft. Shadow felt it drag up against his soles, and as it cleaned, he felt another giggle come out of him.  
  
“Mhmhmmm…”  
  
Sonic chuckled. A glimmer of excitement flashed in his eyes. “That's sensitive?”  
  
“Are you still surprised by now?” Shadow asked, rolling his eyes as he undid his last binding. Once his paws were sufficiently cleaned, he laid back, finding that he really needed to relax a bit.  
  
Sonic turned and sat at the chair in front of the bed with his legs hanging off. The blue hedgehog had gotten strangely quiet.  
  
“Something wrong?” Shadow asked, looking up at the ceiling from where he lay.  
  
“Just… One last thing I need to do,” Sonic said as he silently slipped out of his socks, keeping his eyes on the cock that still hadn’t been tended to.  
  
Suddenly Sonic lifted up both of his blue paws and slid them against Shadow’s cock. The black one froze and let out a sound unlike anything he had ever made before. Surprise, excitement, and a bit of confusion filled his system all at once.  
  
“What...?” Shadow managed to gasp, trying to sit up as he felt Sonic’s soft pads begin to slowly rub against his cock.  
  
“Making you feel good,” Sonic said. “Shhh, just enjoy it.”  
  
Shadow found himself growing rather weak in the arms he was resting on. Quickly, it became impossible for him to sit. He collapsed slowly to the mattress, spreading his legs and pushing his cock out as far as it would go, so Sonic would have more leverage to pleasure him.  
  
As it went on, Shadow’s mind raced. Sonic was the one giving him a pawjob now. The hedgehog that Shadow had spent so long pining over was giving him something he knew he wanted, but in a way that Shadow had never imagined before tonight.  
  
“I’m gonna milk you,” Sonic said once Shadow was a collapsed and helpless mess on, slowly writhing on the bed. Shadow squeezed his eyes but then forced them open to stare at Sonic’s paws, pleasuring him. Suddenly Shadow understood how it felt to be so overwhelmed with pleasure that his body froze. How quickly the tables had turned and made him the submissive one once again.  
  
“Sonic,” Shadow gasped. “Ahh… Sonic… I want you… I want you so bad.”  
  
The words spilled out helplessly. Saying the name of the hedgehog he loved over and over reminded him that this was real. Sonic was milking him. It was like all the feelings Shadow had been building up for months upon months came spilling out. His adoration for Sonic was out in the open, and he never wanted to go back to how it was before. Something had happened between them that night that Shadow had never expected, yet at the same time, he was happier than he had ever felt. He would be content with this moment stretching out forever.  
  
Shadow’s body, on the other hand, wasn’t able to take much more. The constant tickling and torment had awakened something within him, and he had spent the better part of the last hour outrageously horny with little to no stimulation on his cock. It took only a few minutes of Sonic’s paws rubbing themselves all over him before he felt the orgasm build up. He threw back his head and let out a long-winded moan that sounded much more like a grunt in his deep and gruff voice.  
  
“Woah!” Sonic said the moment Shadow’s orgasm hit. Cum burst from his cock, coating Sonic’s paws the same way Shadow’s had been coated minutes before. The sensation itself was so overpowering and strong that Shadow was momentarily blinded by pleasure. He watched his cock soak Sonic’s soles with seed, and felt the height of the orgasm pass. As Sonic pulled his paws away, a small strand of cum stuck to Shadow’s cock came with it for a few inches until it broke.  
  
“Wow,” Sonic said. “You came a lot.”  
  
“I… I had a lot pent up,” Shadow said.  
  
Exhaustion hit Shadow like never before. The torment on top of cumming so intensely had wiped him entirely. He heard Sonic reach for the towel and quickly wipe off his own paws. Shadow’s eyes were closed when Sonic returned, so he was unable to anticipate Sonic collapsing onto him until he felt the weight of the blue hedgehog’s body.  
  
Arms wrapped around him in the tightest hug he had ever received. Sonic buried his face in the back of Shadow’s head.  
  
“Thanks for everything tonight,” Sonic said. “I’m so happy I got to do all of this with you. This was the best night ever.”  
  
Despite all of Shadow’s exhaustion, he still managed to find the energy to be thrilled that Sonic was so close. He turned and embraced Sonic in a similar hug until the two were so tightly bound together that there wasn’t any space left. Their paws rubbed against each other lightly, with Sonic’s toes trailing down the sole of Shadow’s paw.  
  
“If this was the best night ever,” Shadow said. “I certainly hope I can make the next one even better.”  
  
“Next one?” Sonic asked.  
  
“If you want there to be one,” Shadow added quickly. “I was thinking about how much more fun this could be now that we both have a bit of experience.”  
  
Sonic giggled and pushed himself away just enough so he could look into Shadow’s eyes. There were so much warmth and affection radiating off the hedgehog that it made Shadow feel light-headed. Here he was, holding and cuddling the one he felt so dearly about. Yesterday Shadow had thought this was only a fantasy, much like Sonic assumed his own hidden kinks were fated to be.  
  
“Of course I want there to be another night,” Sonic said. “You kidding?”  
  
Momentarily overwhelmed by excitement, Sonic leaned down and pressed his lips to Shadow’s cheek. Immediately after, he burst into giggles and buried his face into Shadow’s neck, going straight back to hugging him.  
  
That peck alone was enough to make Shadow nearly faint. This really had been a night of fantasies coming true for both of them. Shadow clutched Sonic tightly and found himself hoping beyond reason that he wouldn’t wake up to find this all a dream. The tight grip of Sonic’s hug and the memory of his paws being scrubbed was far too intense for that to be the case.  
  
Shadow smiled and settled down. He was finally with the hedgehog he loved, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration between myself and iceburgpony on FA, following my story outline and vision. Edited and finalized by yours truly.


End file.
